Double Trouble
by AngelDemon18
Summary: AU Twins, Alex and Felicity, grow up and discover some abnormal abilities. They try to hide these new found abilities from their parents who would never understand. They're too normal, average. They would never get it. Or so they thought.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own

Prologue:

A scarlet haired young woman stood silently in the dark alley, eyes darting back and forth, searching for something. The wind played with her bound hair, forcing her to pull her cloak tighter. A loud crack echoed throughout the street, startling the woman. She silently pulled her wand from her robes, eyes sweeping the darkness.

"Hey," whispered a deep voice. The woman jumped and spun around, aiming her wand at the newcomer's throat.

"Don't scare me like that!" she whispered back upon recognizing the culprit.

Her glare was met by a soft laugh, "You sure are jumpy tonight!"

"You would be, too, if you took this seriously! We could be killed if anyone found out!" she cried, bring a hand done to her stomach in a protective manner.

The man placed a hand over hers, eyes no longer showing any humor. His lips frowned and worry lines appeared on his brow, "I know what the risk is, love."

The woman sighed and leaned against him, "I'm sorry I'm like this. Hormones, or so that's what Hermione says."

"Granger?!"

"Shh! Yes, I told her!

"You think that's safe?"

"Of course! She won't tell a soul. Plus, I needed someone there to help and such."

"I can help, love."

"But you can't always be there. I know that. I'm not mad about that. It's the reason we're leaving."

"You won't ever need anyone else," he whispered, pulling her in an embrace resting his head on her hair. He breathed in her sent, calming him immidately. "Everything will be fine."

"I no," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I have you, but I'm still scared of the unknown."

"Little Gryffindor scared?" he teased.

She slapped him softly, "Oh hush you!"

"Now you know what the plan is?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course. Meet you at the prearranged spot with clothes and money, making sure to cast an untracing spell on everything. You'll cause a disturbance and hand me a portkey. It will look like I've been hit with a hex. I'll disappear. You'll stay here for a few days to throw off suspicion and then meet me. I'm still scared something will go wrong," she explained.

"Nothing will go wrong. People will assume you were killed in the crossfire. I'll disappear, making my people think your people killed me and your people will think my people hid me away. No one will come looking for us. We'll be safe. More importantly, they will be safe," he answered, rubbing his hand up against her stomach.

"Alright. I trust you."

"Good, now you better go before somebody sees us," he said reaching for her.

She raised her head and let his lips descend upon hers. She smiled lovingly back at him and called out to him before apparating away, "I love you, Draco."

Once he was sure she had left, he whispered back over his shoulder before he, too, apparated, "I love you, too, Ginny."

hey I know this is short but it's only the prologue... give it a chance


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Felicity! Felicity! Wait up! You promised to tutor me!" whined a distraught brunette. The reason for her distress was the blonde girl walking ahead, ignoring her pleas.

"Hello! Did you hear me!" she called out, sick of trying to keep up. Though the two may have been walking, the blonde had set a grueling pace.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous!"

Finally, the blonde slowed her pace and turned around, eyes narrowed, "Yes, I agree this is ridiculous. I have somewhere I have to be, do you mind?"

The brunette bristled, but remained calm, walking up to the other girl, "Hey! Man, you sure walk fast, but that's alright. I was planning on going to the gym anyway. So, as I was trying to say, you promised you would help me in math. I'm like totally failing and need your help desperately."

Felicity adjusted her straining book bag and tried to remain calm. This girl was not going to leave her alone any time soon. It was why she was in this mess to begin with. The brunette had cornered her in the hall earlier, demanding that Felicity tutor her in some subject. It was amazing how forceful a girl, barely taller than five feet, could be. Felicity had side stepped the issue, hoping if she just nodded along the situation would go away. Obviously, it hadn't.

"Listen, Gretchen, I'm busy. I can't. Too much to do. So sorry, but bye," Felicity rushed. She yanked once more on her bad, trying to relieve her sore shoulder and walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Gretchen behind.

"Nicely done, dear sister, but however do you plan on making friends at this rate?" came a voice. Felicity slightly jumped and cursed when some of her books fell out of her bag, earning her a chuckle. "Really what would mother say if she heard you?"

"She'd ask why the hell you weren't at school today!" Felicity huffed, trying to cram her books back. A body descended down next to her and began to help collect the books.

"She won't ask because she won't find out."

"How do you know she won't? Somebody might tell her," Felicity muttered.

"You won't."

Felicity raised a finely arched eyebrow, "Ha! That's what you know, Alex."

Her eyes held a smirk as she turned to laugh at her twin brother. They were about the same height, Felicity having inherited some long lost relative's giant genes, and both naturally pale. From there the similarities ended. Alex had inherited their mother's scarlet hair and brown eyes, while Felicity resembled her father, blonde blue-eyed. Alex was athletic, excelling in most sports and quite popular. Felicity constantly felt awkward what with being so much taller than everyone else and quite shy.

"I know for a fact you won't. You're too much of a goody-goody. Heaven forbid you should actually break a rule once in awhile," Alex frowned, stubbing toe against the pavement. Felicity looked up in concern. Her brother's voice held a slight tremor.

"What happened?" she whispered. She narrowed her eyes, as the two walked side by side. Alex eyes glazed over as though watching a movie only he could see. Felicity slipped her hand inside of his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She always felt uncomfortable and angry at times like these.

After a while, Alex's eyes regained focus and returned her squeeze. He smiled at her look of worry, trying to act as though nothing strange had just happened, but Felicity couldn't be fooled by the mask on her brother's face. She saw the slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"What did you See?" she asked.

Alex frowned, "Nothing. Everything's fine."

Anger was replaced by sadness, "Alex, I'm just worried. Is that why you skipped today?"

Her only answer was a slight nod. She then began the age old argument, "You really should discuss this with Mom and Dad. I mean they might understand where you get this gift from-"

"Gift! Please! Just because you and I see it as a gift doesn't mean they will! Felicity, think about. What would you do if you thought your family was oh-so normal and then Bam! you find out your son has some kind of mutation that lets him see into the future? Not so cool, huh?" Alex argued.

Felicity just huffed, "Please, like you're the only one with gifts. What about the all the stuff we've learned? You know…"

"Yes, which is why I say we keep quiet. I've got everything under control," Alex smirked.

"Sure you do," she muttered. He eyed her haughtily and sighed. Acting out of character, he grabbed her heavy bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Man, what do you keep in this thing?"

"Books,' she replied swiftly.

He rolled his eyes at her comment, "Well, obviously, but why? Wait, no, I take that back. I don't want to know. Might involve like studying or something. You're never going to make many friends if you keep your nose in a book all the time."

"I don't always keep my nose in a book! You of all people should know that!"

"Yeah, but you come off all bookish and nerdy. It's quite detrimental to my rising popularity."

She snorted, "Please! Like anyone associates me with you. I bet more than half of the student body doesn't even realize that we're related. God, I'm surrounded by morons."

"But you love me!" Alex laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Keep on thinking that. By the way where _were_ you all day? You can't have staid home. Mom would have found out for sure and the mall cops are really cracking down on skippers, what with all the recent disappearances."

"If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya."

Felicity laughed, pushing Alex towards the empty street, "Come on, loser. Tell me!"

"Ah! Fine. I was at the mall."

"B-but, you just said that…"

"No, not that mall. _The_ mall," he answered.

Felicity looked confused for a few minutes before realization, "Oh! That mall! Did you get anything for my new potion?"

"Nah, I was too busy listening to the people. There were a bunch of them wearing dresses. Like I mean normally you see a few older people wearing them, but there were a bunch today, even people that looked to be around our age. It was weird. Anyways, so I stopped for some pumpkin juice and a burger when a few walked up to the cashier and asked if they had seen something. They showed them a picture…"

"So? What's so strange about that? Maybe they had lost something."

"It was a picture of Dad."

Felicity shrieked, "What?! Dad?! Our Dad?!"

Alex quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, "Shh! Do you have no brain? And yeah it was Dad alright, though he looked to be about our age in the pic. What I don't understand is what a bunch of our people have to do with Mr. Average Ordinary Drake Mallory. Seems kind of fishy, right? So I asked the guy why he was looking for him-"

"You did what?! Are you insane? Now they'll know where he is! What if they're crazy people or something?! How could you-"

"Quiet! Geeze, I didn't make it obvious, Lissy. I'm capable of deceit, unlike you. But it doesn't make a difference. They guy clammed up as soon as I said anything. Especially, after this couple walked in. Totally sucks. I wanted to find out what the big deal was."

"Do you think maybe Dad is like us? With abilities and such. I mean we had to get it somewhere. It would make sense."

Alex looked thoughtful for a few minutes before answering, "No, I think if anyone has the abilities it's Mom. She's always seemed a little superhuman; after all, she did raise me!"

"Aren't we the comedian?" Felicity mumbled. They continued on a few more blocks in silence, every once in a while waving a greeting to a neighbor.

The two were only one block away when Alex came to a complete stop, forcing Felicity to stumble into his shoulder. He appeared tense, never taking his eyes off something up ahead. Felicity followed his gaze to a group of figures in black robes heading towards one of their neighbors' house. She immediately glanced around for an escape. Alex on the other hand was placing her bag on the ground and walking towards the group.

"Alex!" she hissed, hoping the intimidating group hadn't heard her. "Alex!"

Alex didn't take a look back at his twin sister, continuing forwards, his body rigid in anger, fists clenched. He knew they weren't up to anything good. Earlier at the mall they had given him a bad vibe and with them acting as they were now, breaking rules of secrecy, he was afraid of what they might be up to.

It wasn't until the voice was right next to his ear that he heard his sister, "Alex! Come on! Let's get out of here."

He glanced back at her for a second, "No, I'm going to find out what's going on. They're up to something. You go back. It's too dangerous for you."

He heard a short intake of breath before having his arm almost pulled out of its socket, "Ow! Stop it, Lissy."

"If it's too dangerous for me it's too dangerous for you."

"No, I can take care of myself. Go!"

"No!"

"Lissy!"

"Alex!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The twins crept forward, both completely pissed with the other.

They silently made their way up to their neighbor's front porch. The robed figures had already entered the home and out of sight. Alex went to move towards the front window, but stopped by his sister's gesture, motioning him to the side of the house. Felicity walked up to the side window, but couldn't reach ledge. Alex sighed and crouched down onto his hands and knees, allowing her to stand on his back.

Once against the window, Felicity peered inside. What she saw made her gasp, "Alex! They're torturing them! I don't know what they did to hide the noise, but they're torturing them!"

Alex grunted, throwing Felicity off his back and onto the ground. He raced for the front door, ready to fight the intruders, but was stopped short by his sister.

"Move! We have do something!"

"No! We can't! We'll call the police."

"They won't understand! They'll only cause more problems!"

"Alex! We can't go in there!"

"We're not! I am! I want you to run home and get Dad! Understand?"

"No," she cried jutting her lip out in defiance.

"Lissy! Listen to me!"

"No! You'll get killed! I saw what they were doing! You're not going in there alone!"

"Then who's getting Dad?"

Felicity answered with silence. Alex shook his head, but reached for his concealed wand, she mimicking his movements. Before either twin could reach for the door, it opened, bringing the twins face to face with a masked man. Felicity let out a gasp while Alex tightened his grip on his wand.

"What do we have here? Muggles, eh?" another masked specter spoke.

Alex heard his sister draw in a short gasp and was about to reveal his wand when a bolt of red light shot past him, hitting the figure in front of him. Felicity whipped around to see two adults with their wands trained on the group in black. She quickly yanked Alex back, out of the way of the massive battle of hexes. The new strangers obviously knew what they were doing, dodging curses with ease and returning their own with vengeance. They only paused long enough to yell at the twins to move out of the way, which Felicity complied with eagerly.

Alex stared open-mouthed in awe at the battle raging on around him. What bothered him the most was the absence of people. No one had come outside to investigate the noise which was off in itself for the people living in this area were known for their nosiness and had called his house multiple times complaining about his loud music. It wasn't until he saw a stray hex fizzle out at some unseen barrier that he realized the area was warded. No one nonmagical would be able to see inside.

A large curse raced past the defenders, heading for an unaware Felicity. Alex shouted to her, but during the attack had moved too far away in an effort to dodge stray hexes. Felicity turned to her brother's voice to see the curse heading towards her. Letting out a shriek, she tried to evade it. One of the non-threatening adults turned his head at the noise, giving the specters in black the chance they needed to eradicate the wards and disappear with a loud CRACK!

Felicity pushed off the ground where she had flung herself in an effort to escape the curse. Alex raced over to where she had fallen in and effort to help her up, but with one look from his overly pissed off sister, decided again it.

"Are you-, "he began.

Felicity threw him a murderous glare, brushing the dirt from her jeans, "Don't even start, Alex."

Before he could reply the remaining adults walked up to the twins. One kept peering over his shoulder in a paranoid fashion while the other began eyeing the teenagers for bruises, "You two alright?"

Alex opened his mouth, but was beat to the punch by his sister, "Yes, we're fine thanks to you."

The paranoid ran a large hand through his red hair, "What were you two thinking? It's a good thing we were in the neighborhood otherwise you could have been killed! Merlin, what is it with this new generation. I swear Hayden acts the same way. Mind you, I think he gets it from his mum."

"Sorry, sir, we were just on our way home and we saw those people walk up to our neighbor's house. We knew something wasn't right, so we just sort of decided to investigate," Felicity answered.

The other adult who had been eying them for bruises stopped his inspection and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "That wasn't exactly the most brilliant of plans. Do you even know what they were?"

Alex glared at the strangers, "Of course, we do! We're not idiots! I knew they were up to something as soon as I saw them walking around in dresses!"

"Robes."

"Robes! Whatever! I knew they were breaching the laws on secrecy, so I decided to figure out why!" Alex argued.

The red head opened his mouth to reply, but the other dark-haired man stopped him, "Wait, so you're a wizard?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Duh!"

"You're one, too?"

"No, I'm a witch. Wasn't it obvious when we didn't go screaming into the night when you pulled out your wands?"

The red head laughed, "You'd be surprised what muggles will and won't do in desperate situations."

Alex looked at him oddly, "Muggle? What's a muggle?"

"Alex, haven't you read anything? It's what European wizards call non-magical people. Sorry for my brother's stupidity. We used to think our abilities were a mutation or something, but as we got older we began to control them and found a whole hidden world of people like us. The magical community. We're just not up to speed on all the magical slang," Felicity explained.

Alex crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "Thanks, Lissy. Once again, a gold star for the book worm."

"Shut up! It's not my fault you're an idiot. Obviously, I got all the genes with the brains," she muttered.

"Yes, but I got all the devilishly handsome looks," Alex quipped. "Oh, whoops! Sorry! We haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Alexander Mallory, Alex for short."

Ignoring her brother's comment Felicity held out her hand, "Hi! I'm Felicity Mallory. Again, thanks so much for saving us!"

Grasping the offered hand, the red head smiled at the twins, "Hello! I'm Ron Weasley."

The man standing beside him nodded, dark hair hiding his green eyes momentarily, "I'm Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Chapter 2**

"Harry Potter?" Felicity asked. She rubbed a finger against her chin and peered at the man. "Potter… Potter… Why does that name seem familiar? Have you done something really important?"

Ron gasped in shock at the blank faces. Harry cracked a small smile and ran a hand through his messy hair, "Yes, I guess you could say I've done a few important things. Everyone else seems to think so, at least."

"Hmmm, guess that's where I've heard of you. Though I can't remember what you did…" she trailed off deep in contemplation. By this time Alex had gotten bored with the situation and was trying to find a way to bring up the attack without seeming too suspicious.

"So, obviously you know what those people where?" he began looking expectantly back at the older men.

Harry's face darkened into a scowl and Ron's face turned a slight shade of red, as though holding back an intense temper. Felicity shot her brother a glare after seeing the adult's reaction.

"Well?" Alex asked.

Harry turned his attention to the teenager in front of him, "They are called Deatheaters. Quite dangerous. They work for a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort, a man who is trying to take over the wizarding world at the moment. Normally, they stick to Europe, England mostly, so it came as a surprise when we got word a few were spotted here in the Americas."

"Deatheaters?" Felicity asked curiously. "Geeze, what a weird name to call yourselves."

"Stupid if you ask me," Alex replied scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Who cares about their name! It's what they do that's so bad! These people are murderers. They torture muggles for fun!" Ron exclaimed, outraged by the twins blasé manner to such horrors.

"Ron, calm down. They don't get it. They don't live in a country constantly under attack. It's like how I was when I first entered the wizarding world, not knowing you're not supposed to say Voldemort's name. See in England right now everything's in mass chaos. Voldemort and his followers are attacking more and more people everyday and our resistance is having a bit of trouble recently. To make matters worse, it looks like Voldemort has spread his reign of terror over the ocean," Harry worried.

Felicity paled slightly, shaking her head in fear, but Alex just looked contemplative. His mind continued to go over the fact that a few of these "Death Eaters" were looking for their dad. Why would a band of murderers be looking for an average nonmagical man? What could they possibly want with him?

"Why would they come over here? What could they possibly want?" Alex questioned.

Ron shook his head, "I don't know. More followers perhaps. Could be running low on support and looking for some sympathetic to their cause. Bollocks, if you ask me. People over here aren't as obsessed with the whole blood purity thing. You intermarry with so many different types of people that you've practically done away with that problem. No, it must be something in particular."

"Well, Ron, you remember that about seventeen years ago a whole group of magical people left Europe. It was right after that first major battle," Harry supplied. He turned to face the twins, "Most of England was convinced that Voldemort was gone. We tried to get out the word that he was back, but no one would listen. It took a major battle in the middle of Diagon Alley with heavy losses to get people to realize what had been right in front of their nose."

"Idiots, the lot," Ron mumbled, his face having lost the red tint was now long and drawn, making him look several years older than before. "It was awful."

"You think they're going to try something like that here?" Felicity asked fearfully.

"Of course not, Lissy. Don't listen to them. It won't happen here. We don't have the same problems that they do. Forget 'em,' Alex angrily argued. He turned to leave, "Thanks for helping us, but you can go tell your little conspiracies to someone who'll believe you. I don't buy it."

Felicity was then pulled away from the shocked men. Alex threw her heavy book bag in her arms and practically drug her down the street, much to her annoyance.

"Excuse me, but what is your problem?" she hissed, trying to break free from his grip. Her only answer was a loud grunt and a quickening of their pace.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!" she cried and hit him upside the head with one of her books.

"Ow! What the hell, Lissy?" he yelled. He slowed down and rubbed his aching head.

"Good, you're listening. What the hell was that back there? You were so rude! They saved our lives and you totally brushed them off!" she ranted.

"I had good reason," he muttered, finally letting her go. Felicity rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt. "What?"

"What's your excuse?"

"None of your business."

"Obviously it is, otherwise you wouldn't have made me leave. That was really important, Alex. What if those people start to attack us? What are we supposed to do? We're not exactly up to date on the best defensive spells. We could really learn a lot from them and know what to look for," she huffed. "But you blew that! You didn't have to yank me away! God, why do you have to be so immature?!"

"Immature?! You actually believe those nuts? How do you know they're telling the truth? Yes, so they know their spells, doesn't mean they weren't just leading you on!"

"How do you know they're not, Alex?! Why do you have to be so suspicious?!" she screeched. She was completely sick and tired of listening to him belittle her. Just because she wasn't able to See didn't mean she was stupid. In fact of the two she had the higher IQ.

"Listen, Lissy. I Saw that today. The attack. I didn't know it until that Potter and Weasley showed up, but I recognized it immediately. After I saw that vision, more started to appear. Each was worse than the last. That's why I've been skipping school. It sucks. I can't take it. Plus, remember what I said earlier? Those guys were looking for dad. A bunch of supposed murderers are looking for our dear father, Lissy. I'm relying on denial here. I seriously hope those guys were just wacks because otherwise something really bad is going to happen and I think it's revolving around dad," Alex explained starting out in a yell, but finishing in a worried whisper.

Felicity stared open mouthed for awhile before throwing herself on top of him in giant hug, "Oh Alex! Everything will be fine!"

"You can't promise that, Lissy."

"Shh! I'll take care of it. I'll find us some books on defensive spells, just in case. You just promise to tell me if you have anymore visions. I'll make sure no one finds out about your skipping, ok?" Felicity said, giving her brother a reassuring squeeze. Alex gave her a half-hearted smile before opening the kitchen door.

"Felicity, Alex, is that you?" came a distinctive voice. Quickly, the twins plastered a mask of calmness in answer. Alex threw himself onto one of the bar stools, swiping a cooling cookie off a plate nearby. Felicity ran a hand through her blonde locks and lowered herself into a kitchen chair. She then made quick work of laying all of her books out around her in an effort to start her homework.

"Hello, darlings, home already?" smiled a red-headed woman.

"Hey, Mom,' Felicity called, eyes never leaving the page in her book. Alex gave her an absent wave, stuffing another cookie into his mouth.

The woman frowned and slapped Alex's hand away from the stack, "Don't. I was saving those for after dinner. I swear, it's like filling a black hole. You never end, do you?"

"Nope," Alex smiled cheekily. "But you love me for it!"

Hi mother rolled her eyes and waved him off, "Only because I have to, no one else would."

"I'm hurt, mom, really I am. Right here," he gasped clutching his chest.

Felicity muttered, "What heart?"

"Ack! Two against one! What kind of odds are these?" Alex cried.

"Oh, would you shut up! I'm trying to do my homework. Unlike some people, I care about my grades," Felicity blurted.

The red head hushed the beginnings of a protest from her son, "Go, Alex. Let Lissy finish her work. You should go do yours, too, though I feel that's a hopeless cause."

Alex sneered at Felicity's books on the table and ambled over to the refrigerator. He grabbed the carton of milk and took a long swig, wiping off the milk mustache he had gained.

"Ew! Disgusting!" Felicity shrieked. Alex smirked as he left the kitchen.

He made his way into the medium size living room. The entire room gave off the feeling of comfort and family. The room was furnished in a large comfortable sofa and a leather chair sat beside the couch, obviously the area where the head of the house sat every night, a love seat was nestled under an open window with many throw pillows piled across, and an old wooden rocking chair sat in the corner with an afghan thrown against its back. Pictures and books were placed carelessly around the room resting on tables, shelves and mantle. Over the fireplace hung a large family portrait, depicting a little girl and boy standing in front a loving couple.

Once inside the living room, he lounged against the couch and flicked on the television. The news popped up, bringing his mother into the room. For some reason unknown to either sibling, their parents were absolutely fascinated with the news. They never got tired of it, even the bits that left even the driest person snoring.

"Is that the news, dear?"

Alex rolled his eyes at his mother's obvious question. She didn't wait for an answer, but plopped herself down in the leather seat next to him.

The story at first was just the boring local information, somebody was protesting something and some kid had phoned in a fake bomb threat to get out of school. The normality was hastily interrupted by a picture of a group wearing long dark robes. Alex quickly sat up and began to listen to the announcer.

"…are here. These sighting were first discover along the Canadian/US border and have rapidly spread their way south. Earlier today a group was seen entering a house in the Beaufort area. We ask that the people living in this area remain alert. We are unaware if they are dangerous and should not be approached…"

A light gasp reached Alex's ears. He turned to find his mother raising a hand to her mouth, face losing its color. Her eyes never left the figures in black.

"Mom? You ok?" he asked softly. She blinked at his voice and slowly nodded. Alex reached a hand out to her, but before he could reach her she shot up and practically ran up the stairs, calling back down that she was going to take a bath and to not be disturbed for any reason.

"What was that all about?" Felicity whispered, peering up the stair case.

"I…I don't know. They just showed a picture of those nutters and she ran," he replied.

"You don't think she knows…" she began.

"No way! Mom? Please, we would have figured something if she was like us."

"But, Alex, think about it. Who are those creeps looking for? Dad. What does mom do when she sees them? She freaks. She knows something. But what?"

"I wonder what she's doing up there."

"Hmm… dunno… what do mothers do when they freak?"

"Wouldn't know. Even when I split my head open and was gushing blood all over her she remained calm. It's weird."

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest, "Lots of weird things have been going on. I don't like it."

4 hours later…

"Felicity! Alex! Help set the table!" their mother yelled up to them. The two trampled back into the kitchen to find a mask of control plastered upon their mother's face. She was calmly pulling the plates out of the cabinets and placing food into serving bowls. She gave them a forced smile, "Come now, hurry up. Your father should be home soon. He called a few minutes ago."

Alex and Felicity exchanged glances, but followed their mother's example and began to ready the table for dinner.

"Alex would you pour everyone's drink?" his mother asked. Normally, he would have put up a fuss and demanded to know why he always had to do everything and explain how she never asked Felicity to help; but noticing her fragile state, did what she asked without comment.

Felicity sat down at the table and waited for her mother to place the last dish when a loud noise came from the kitchen door. All three occupants spun around to face the intruder. Only Felicity noticed her mother's hand move to her carefully concealed back pocket.

PAGEBREAK

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but the past month or so has been really busy. I've had barely any time for anything I want to do, but I'm going to try to start getting some of these chapters out.

Now a couple of people have been asking why Alex and Felicity aren't in school. Well, I was reading over the first Harry Potter book and Hagrid mentioned that Harry had had his name down for Hogwarts since he was born. Obviously, his parents had applied for Harry to go there. I assume that the parents apply and the school sends out a letter at age 11 if they are accepted. This only works if the parents are magical, so the muggle borns are sent one once they turn 11. Since it's quite obvious who their parents are, you realize that they are magical, therefore should have applied to either Hogwarts or a North American school. The couple doesn't know their children are magical. Everything is one big secret. The North American schools are assuming since the parents are magical that they have already applied to a different school. I hope that hasn't confused people more than they already are. If so I'm sorry. Now on with

**Chapter 3.**

**"**Well, aren't you lot a happy sort? Did someone die that I wasn't aware of?" a blonde man asked, turning a worried grin to his hostile family members. "Gin, everything okay?"

The twin's mother visibly relaxed and removed her hand from her back pocket, wiping her palms on her pants. She reached up and gave her husband a light kiss on the cheek before returning to the kitchen table.

"Nothing's the matter. You just gave us a fright. Alex was telling one of his stories again, you know ax murderers and the like. I was so involved in preparing dinner I didn't hear your car," Jen replied waving off her husband's concern.

Alex and Felicity exchanged quick glances. Telling stories? Was their mother actually telling their father a blatant lie and in front of them?

"Well, then what's for dinner? I'm starved!" the blonde man cried. He reached down past felicity to pinch some meat off the platter, but was swatted away by an irate wife.

"Drake Mallory, you know better. Use some of those manners I know your mother beat into you. Sit!" Ginny snapped. Drake had the descentsy to look abashed before dropping his briefcase beside the kitchen door and throwing his blazer over his chair. Alex quickly snagged his father's piece of meat while his mother was distracted.

"Hey that's mine, mate!" Drake exclaimed. "No fair, Gin, why does he get away with stealing food, but I don't?"

Felicity rolled her eyes at her father's antics, "Maybe because he's a teenager and you're a grown man?"

"Out of the mouth of babes," he grumbled. Felicity just smiled innocently back at his scowl.

"Besides, Dad, I'm a growing boy. Mom says so," Alex quipped. "Plus, if I were you, I'd start cutting back. Not good for someone your age."

"He's right, darling. You should exercise more. Why just yesterday I was talking to Mary Finn, you know the single mother down the street? Well, anyways she was telling me that-"Ginny tried to explain, but was cut off by a "Dear God, you sound like your mother!"

Alex snorted into his drink as Felicity conveniently began to scoot her chair away from both adults. Both twins knew their father was in for it now.

Ginny looked up from her plate to give her husband a cold stare, "Would you like to rephrase that?"

Drake looked his children for support, but found both had turned deaf blind and mute within the last five minutes. He tried to give Ginny a charming smile, but it was lost on her glare. "Come on, love. Don't be like that."

"Be like what?" she calmly asked raising an eyebrow. It was apparent where Felicity got her temper from.

"You know, all huffy. You were about to prattle on about some woman I don't know, nor care to know, about something I could care less about. I had to stop you somehow, otherwise you'd carry on ruining my delicate ears," Drake argued.

"Fine, then. When you drop dead on the street somewhere, don't come crying to me," Ginny snapped.

"It'll be difficult. I'll be dead, luv."

"You realize your and insufferable prat, don't you?"

"As you've made clear time and again," Drake replied cheekily. He winked at her disgruntled appearance.

"Just so you know," she answered back, appearing to calm down. When irritating banter followed most night's dinner, it was best to learn how to calm oneself down. It didn't help that Drake had also learned how not to go so far with Ginny's temper.

"Won't ever forget."

"Good," Ginny mumbled, finishing her dinner.

Alex secretly analyzed his parents. They appeared to be in a good mood. He glanced beside him at his sister, completely oblivious to the world around her, too busy day dreaming about God-know's-what.

She's probably thinking about homework or some other type of girly matter, he thought. She seems flaky, but I bet she knows exactly what's going on at all times. She _had_ seen right through him this afternoon when he had been trying to hide information on his visions. She's also good at recognizing a person's character and trusted the stranger's tale. It had to mean something. I just can't believe that Dad is involved somehow. Maybe something about the past…

"Where does your mom live, Mom?" Alex suddenly asked. Felicity's head shot up and gave her brother a searching stare. It was obvious their parents weren't from the US.

Ginny and Drake looked up from their meal startled at the sudden question.

"My mum?" Ginny asked confused. Before, the twins had never questioned the fact that they had never seen nor heard form any family members.

"Yes, your mom, mum, whatever," Alex answered.

Ginny and Drake gave each other a look before replying.

"I thought you knew. We're from England," Drake responded. Felicity's eyes darted back and forth between her sibling and parents. Alex was up to something and it probably had to do with today's attack.

"England. That's cool. Do we have any living family members over there?" Alex calmly asked.

Ginny gave a halted laugh, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Just curious. I mean me and Lissy never hear from anyone."

Felicity could tell her parents were suspicious. She quickly grasped at a lie, "We have a paper in history about family history!"

Alex gave her an encouraging smile, "Yeah, a paper. Some kid was yammering on and on about his family did this and did that. Really annoying. Unfortunate for us it got the teacher's attention. Now we have to research."

"Sorry, dears, but there's not much to tell. Why don't you talk about how you're first generation Americans," Ginny weakly smiled.

Felicity gasped, "I can't write a whole paper on that! I'll fail! I never fail! Daddy, don't let me fail! It will be my first F!"

Alex rolled his eyes and kicked her under the table. Drake's gaze softened at his little girl. When Felicity turned on the water works it broke his heart.

"I'll look something up, alright? Don't worry about it," Drake comforted. Felicity got up and gave him a hug and a toothy smile.

"Thank you so much, Daddy. You're the best," she squealed. She dropped her plate into the dishwasher and practically skipped out of the room. Alex followed her lead and left the two adults to finish their meal alone. Making his way into the living room and upstairs, Alex stopped to see a picture of a skull and snake flash across the scene.

"They're still running that clip."

Alex jumped and spun around to see Felicity leaning against the couch. She grabbed the remote and muted the TV.

"Found any new info?"

"Nope, just same old."

"Laying it on a little strong in there?" Alex grinned.

Felicity shot him a dirty look, "It worked didn't it? I was trying to save your ass. 'So mom where's your mom'. Can you be a little more obvious?"

"Excuse me? At least I wasn't whinnying and crying 'Daddy! I can't fail, Daddy!' Pathetic!"

"Make fun all you want, but I'm getting us information on their past," Felicity huffed, walking towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Alex called.

"What?"

"Mom and Dad are downstairs eating dinner, right?"

"Your point?"

"Aren't you curious about what Mom was up to his afternoon? She was up there a really long time."

"I'm in my room for long periods of time. Is that now a crime?" she said sarcastically.

"Fine if your not interested than I'll look around on my own," Alex grumbled.

"Good, because I'm not following!" Felicity yelled and turning on her heel ran to her room. She slammed her door for good measure and plopped down on her bed. At the best of times Alex was a pest, on the worst … well, those were the times she wanted to kill him. He was like a dog with a bone, never to let go of something. She reached down to grab one of her books on charms, but oddly found the idea of studying repulsive. Instead she tossed the textbook aside and grabbed one of her regular books. The day had been so stressful and the room was so warm that she found the lines on the page running together. Rubbing her eyes, she closed the book and decided to go to sleep.

"Psst! Lissy! Lissy!" whispered a voice next to her ear. She lazily swatted at the annoying voice.

"Lissy! Wake up! You gotta see this!"

A muffled "Go away" was the only reply. The voice left. Finally, silence!

It was swiftly destroyed by a large object dropped on her chest.

"Yeow! What was that?" Felicity cried, reaching for her toe. Alex was standing beside her bed and a large cardboard box was sitting on her chest.

Alex lifted the box off of the bed and dropped it onto the floor, "This is box to answer our questions!"

Felicity grumbled, "Looks like just an old box to me."

"Yeah, but I found it under a bunch of suitcases and old clothes in Mom and Dad's closet. I looked inside and-"

"So now you're a thief"

"Don't accuse until you see what's inside! It's crazy!"

Felicity tentatively pulled the top off the cardboard box. She looked inside and gasped. Pulling out a picture, she cried, "It's moving!"


End file.
